Justé
Character Design Hair color: Short dark blue hair, with three thin braids by the neck Eye color: Colourful purple Shirt 1: A white turtleneck with a semi now neck Shirt 2: Light brown low cut shirt with a high cut from the waist up Cape: A long dark brown cape with a poncho cut. Sleeves haning off the sides Pants: Long black trousers with spare bandages wrapped around his left thigh Feet: White shoes with black soles Other: Keeps the fur from a werewolf around his neck for warmth Nationality: Possibly French History Justé used to live with his mother though his world was turned upside down the moment she fell in love with the vampire Benjamin. He was told about the world of kindred by his mother so he didn't fully understand everything. He wasn't so happy about it all but didn't want to get in the way of his mother's happiness. He even told her that he wouldn't mind becoming a kindred aswell, just so they could all be together as a family forever. However when he came to see his mother on their last day as humans, he couldn't find her. Furniture had been knocked over and there was blood on the walls and floor. He immediately suspected that Benjamin was behind it all and fled the scene to find his mother. Though he soon found out what had happened to her. Enraged and lonely, he set out to get his revenge. There was no dubt in his mind that this was all Benjamin's fault. He was certain that he had just been using his mother and then left her for dead in the sewers, while pregnant. Since his mother was gone, he clung onto the thought of finding his younger sibling one day. Justé spent a year, spying on Benjamin's actions but soon figured that he wouldn't stand a chance against a kindred if he were to be spotted, and so he made sure to get himself sired. Though recklessly and so quickly that he has even forgotten who his sire actually is. When he finally found his sibling, Benjamin was there aswell. Suspicious but willing to listen, due to his kind heart, Justé sat down with his adoptive father to give him a chance to explain himself. He soon found out about the truth and has accepted Benjamin into his family again. He is now also staying in the Amarante mansion, trying to look after his ever so busy little brother Acelin. Character Relations *'Acelin' (Precious little brother) *'Benjamin' (Adoptive father) *'Marcel' (Silly Godfather) *'Lucien' (Suspicious boyfriend of his brother. Is alright though) *'Nazaire' (Kind old man that helps out) *'Séraphin' (Shitty prince that sucks) *'Louvel' (Interesting...friend. Fun to tease) *'Dio' (Source of information) *'Devlin' (Sneaky acquaintance) Facts *Used to target Benjamin to get his revenge. *Always tried to find his brother to look after him. *Has come to peace with his anger and is moving on. *Is now living together with his fanimly in the Amarante mansion. *Has become close with the Amarante servant Louvel. *Uses guns as his weapon of choice. Category:Protagonist Category:Brujahs Category:Lords Category:Cendrillon Mansion Category:Amarante Mansion Category:Outlaws